


What is Valentines Day

by HayakoHikari



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj was new to the normal life and he couldn't really understand what was the Valentines Day and for some reason Reno woulnd't explain but said he would understand later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic^^'

Kadaj couldn’t understand what was so important with the day 14 of February.  
“Why are they so anxious for that day what is so special about it and as if isn’t enough that I don’t know Reno wouldn’t explain it to me.” Kadaj sigh, Reno looks at Kadaj and smiles.  
Reno and Kadaj had end up together after the great battle. Tree years after the final battle the tree Remnants Brothers, had free themselves from Shephiroth and Hojo, they decided to start to live a normal life or at least has normal has they could. Some months after the final battle Reno and Kadaj meet in the street, in the beginning they don’t know how to act around each other. Reno smiles when he sees Kadaj trying to get familiar with the “normal” life.  
O0o0o0oFlashbacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
“Kadaj… is that you?” Kadaj looks behind himself and when he sees is old enemy he blushes a little. Reno was without is Turk uniform, he wear black tight jeans and a red t-shirt that was like a second skin showing his body, his red hair was in a low ponytail. Reno smiles and looks at Kadaj. Kadaj had stopped use is tight black clothes; he was wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt that also was like a second skin.  
“Reno…?” Kadaj looks at him waiting for an attack. Reno smiles at him.  
“Are you trying to live a normal life?” Kadaj looks at him confused.  
“Y-Yes… I am and you still a Turk?”  
“Yup still serving.” Looks at his own clothes. “But today is my day off, yo!” Kadaj looks at him and smiles for the first time at least the first time Reno sees him with a real smile.  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0Endo of the Flashback0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Some months after their first encounter Kadaj and Reno’s stated to meet each other regularly, Reno ends up making Kadaj agree that they should star a stable relationship, and Kadaj ends up moving to Reno place, starting their life together.  
But let’s return to the story. Kadaj was laying in the bed that he and ^Reno shared, reading on of the many magazines he had bought that morning and in almost every page the  
Valentine theme appeared hearts and cupids were everywhere.  
“What the hell is so important in this day?” Kadaj feels Reno presence in the room and looks at him, Reno smiles to him “Are you going to explain it now?” says, and Reno looks at him.  
“No, in the day 14 I show it to you.” Smiles sweetly and takes Kadaj hair from his face and kisses him. Kadaj sighs defeated. The days pass by and Kadaj tries to make someone to explains him what is the valentine day but without any results since none of his brothers know and Reno friends wouldn’t tell him, because Reno had ask them to do so.  
“Y-Yes but I don’t have anything to you and I didn’t plain anything.” Says a little sad.  
“It doesn’t matter I knew you wouldn’t have. After all is the first time you are celebrating the Valentine day. So this day is dedicated to you.” Smiles and kisses him, Kadaj blushes hard.  
“O-Ok…” kisses him and hides his face in Reno’s neck trying to hide his blush. Reno smiles and gives him a sweet kiss in his hair.  
“Let’s go.” Smiles and holds his hand leading him outside of the house.  
“Where are we going?” asks Kadaj super curious. Reno smiles when he sees Kadaj reaction.  
“Let’s go for a walk. There is a place I want to show you.” Smiles and Kadaj goes with him super curious and excited.  
They walk side by side, in the streets they see happy couples, but they also see people looking disgusted at them. Kadaj bows his head sadly. Reno realizes it and smiles sweetly. Kadaj moves a little away from Reno. Reno looks at him and hugs him pulling him closer. Kadaj looks at him surprised.  
“R-Reno?” Reno smiles and kisses him passionately in the street they see shocked looks. They broke the kiss and Reno smiles to him.  
“R-Reno why?” Reno smiles and takes Kadaj hair away from his eyes.  
“I told you already this day is for you… and I don’t want you feeling bad Kadaj I don’t care a bi what the others think.” They continue to walk and finally arrive the place that Reno and prepared for them.  
In the middle of the park it could be see under one of the many trees that were there one little table and their you could see the lunch that Reno had made for the two of them. Kadaj looks surprised at Reno and blushes when he sees the flowers that he had for him. Reno smiles and kisses him sweetly.  
“Happy Valentine day my love.” Kadaj smiles and kisses him.  
“Thanks and Happy Valentine day for you to Reno.” Reno smiles and leads him to the table, moves the chair for him to seat and seats in front of Kadaj. They start to have lunch, and Reno is super sweet, caressing Kadaj hand, feeds him. Kadaj blushes feeling super spoiled and loved. Smiles sweetly to Reno who smiles back.  
They finish the lunch and Reno holds Kadaj hand again.  
“W-Where are we going now?” Reno smiles and leads him down the street. They finally arrive to the cinema, where Reno buys popcorn and drinks for the two of them. And takes Kadaj to watch a movie for the first time choosing and action movie, at the beginning Kadaj is a little nervous. Reno smile and holds his hand.  
“Don’t worry it’s not real.” Says Reno softly. The moment that Reno holds his hand Kadaj relaxes completely. Blushes a little.  
“O-Ok…” smiles. The movie continues and Kadaj loves the movie and the caress that Reno gives him from times to time and the kisses making him feel like he is flying.   
The movie ends and Kadaj and Reno leave the cinema, at the cinema doors and in front of everyone Reno kisses Kadaj passionately. Kadaj blushes hard. The night falls and Reno leads Kadaj once again to their house. When they enter Kadaj looks surprised to the dinner room.  
“R-Reno… But when did you do this?” the table was ready, to candles were in there waiting to be light. Reno goes to the table and lights the candles.  
“While you were sleeping.” Smiles sweetly and goes to have diner, Kadaj follows him and goes to seat at the table.  
“I don’t know what to say this was the best day of my life. Thank you; you are the best boyfriend of the world.” Reno smiles.  
“Thanks but the day is not over yet.” Kadaj looks at him confused “Yes is not over yet.”  
After a romantic dinner Reno disappears for some moments, leaving Kadaj alone in the living room. Some hours later he appears again Kadaj looks at him confused.  
2Reno where were you?” asked Kadaj, Reno smiles seductively.  
“Preparing your last surprise.” Kadaj looks at him confused. Reno smiles and gives him his hand.  
“Come I’ll show you.” Smiles and kisses him sweetly, Kadaj blushes and lets him lead him. They arrive to the room they share. They enter the room and Kadaj blushes when he looks at the room. In the room you could see little candles around the room which was the only light in the room, red and black roses petals were everywhere in the room, in the floor in the bed everywhere.  
Kadaj looks at Reno and blushes.  
“R-Reno you did all of this for me?” looks at Reno and hugs him kissing him passionately.  
“Yes I did and there is more.” Smiles  
“M-More?” Reno smiles seductively and kisses Kadaj.  
“Yes love more.” smiles and holds him in bridal style, putting him in the bed. Kadaj blushes hard.  
“R-Reno…” laughs softly, Reno smiles seductively.  
“Yes…?” kisses him passionately, starting to take Kadaj shirt off, making him blush. Kadaj starts to do the same, taking Reno shirt off. Reno shivers a bit when he feels Kadaj fingers caress softly caressing his back. Kadaj smiles and kisses his neck and gives him a little bite in the neck making Reno moan a bit. Reno starts to take off Kadaj jeans; he smiles and does the same.  
Reno kisses Kadaj chest liking his nipple.  
“R-Reno…” Reno bites the nipple softly, making Kadaj tremble. Kadaj hand goes under Reno’s boxers caressing him while travels his tongue all over Reno chest with his lips, tongue and tees seductively and plays with is tongue in his belly bottom. Reno moans softly and smiles sweetly.  
“I love you Kadaj.” Kadaj blushes hard.  
“I love you too Reno.” They kiss passionately. Reno looks Kadaj in the eyes and takes is boxers off, Kadaj blushes hard and does the dame to Reno’s boxers. They kiss passionately.  
Reno smiles and kisses Kadaj neck and bites it leaving one little red mark. Kadaj moans softly ad scratches Reno’s back leaving red mars there. Reno trembles and smiles seductively. Suddenly Kadaj feels something sliding from Reno’s fingers to his skin, leaving something cloud and wet in Kadaj skin. Kadaj closes his eyes trembling, but he opens them again when he feels Reno fingers on his lips, he licks them and suddenly is invaded by a familiar taste.  
Kadaj opens his eyes and finds Reno’s eyes, who smiles at him seductively. Reno licks his own fingers making the strange substance disappear and Kadaj recognizes it as Chocolate.  
“R-Reno.” Reno smiles and licks Kadaj chest were the chocolate marks can be seen. Making him tremble and blush hard.  
“I love you Kadaj.” Kadaj blushes hard when he feels Reno fingers on his body again, leaving new Chocolate marks in there.  
“I-I love you too.” Licks his lips, Reno smiles and traces his finger on Kadaj lips, making him open them a little and receive Reno fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them seductively. Reno smiles and kisses him. Explorer Kadaj body with his tongue, lips and tees. Kadaj trembles and moans softly. Reno smiles and licks Kadaj covered in chocolate nipple and bites it.  
“R-Reno…” buries his hand in Reno hair. Reno smiles and continues licking Kadaj abdominals and belly bottom playing with is tongue in there. Kisses the sensitive skin on Kadaj legs, who opens his eyes surprised when he feels Reno covered in chocolate ringers tracing his erection, blushes hard. Reno smiles seductively looks at him in the eyes and licks his erection making the chocolate marls slowly disappear. Kadaj moans lowly with anticipation. Reno smiles and finally receives Kadaj erection in his mouth sucking and licking it, making Kadaj moan louder. Reno smiles to himself. All over the room you can hear moans of pleasure.  
“L-Love…” Kadaj trembles. Reno smiles and outs his finger in the chocolate again, covering them with it. Traces Kadaj lips with them, Kadaj opens his mouth receiving Reno fingers in his mouth, starts to lick them seductively-. Reno smiles and takes his fingers off Kadaj mouth, smiles looks him in the eyes and kisses him. Reno finger explore Kadaj body until they are finally nearby Kadaj entrance. Looks him in the eyes.  
“Are you ready love?” Kadaj smiles and nods, gives him a bite on the neck. Reno lets a little moan out and moves his finger inside Kadaj getting him adjust to the intrusion, goes back to pay attention to Kadaj erection, receiving it again in his mouth. Reno smiles to himself and penetrates Kadaj with the second finger making him arch his back.  
“Reno!” penetrates him with the third and last finger starting the search for Kadaj sensitivity spot. Suddenly a stronger moan his heard, Reno laughs softly causing vibrations that travels all over Kadaj body.  
“R-Reno I’m going to…” Kadaj reaches the orgasm moaning Reno name, who smiles and licks his erection. Takes his finger out of Kadaj, making him moan a little with the lose. Reno dips is fingers in the chocolate and licks them seductively, kisses Kadaj with some chocolate still in his tongue, Kadaj moans in the kiss. Reno positions himself between Kadaj legs. Kadaj looks at him and blushes hard.  
“Are you ready love?” asks Reno sweetly.  
^”Y-Yes I am. Kisses him and enters him slowly trying not to cause him much pain. Kisses him passionately while entering him, when he is finally all inside Kadaj he stops a bit letting adjust to him. They kiss, Kadaj hugs him tight making they both le a little moan out.  
“I-I’m ready.” Reno smiles and bites his neck starting the retimed penetrations making Kadaj moan louder, the trusts became more faster and deeper, they feel the pleasure waves all over their body’s, they are completely lost on the sensation of each other body.  
In the room is heard the moans of pleasure, the deep breaths the sound of two passionately bodies. Kadaj scratches Reno backs leaving red marks and making Reno moan.  
“R-Reno I I’m almost…” say between moans. Reno smiles.  
“K-Kadaj….” After some more trusts they both reach the climax, Reno bites Kadaj shoulder trying to sop is own moan, falls over Kadaj who hugs him tight. They move in the bed and Reno ends up at the bottom with Kadaj laying on him in his arms. Kadaj sighs and enormous smile takes place in his lips.  
“Thank you Reno, this was the best day ever… I felt so loved… I think I don’t deserve all that you did for me but thank you…” Reno smiles and kisses him.  
“You welcome and don’t say that you deserve the day we spend today and a lot more.” Smiles sweetly and kisses him passionately. “I love you, happy valentine day."  
“I love you too, Happy valentine day my love.” They kiss and end u falling asleep on each other arms. Without letting go of each other while they sleep and Kadaj dreams with many more Valentine days spend at Reno side.  
Because love makes us reborn.

 

THE END


End file.
